


Teen Titans: While Star is Away, the Sister Plays

by a54321



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Summary: Cyborg and Starfire go to assist the Titans East with some Tower repairs (Starfire coming to help with the heavy lifting). Blackfire sees this as an opportunity to assert dominance over a certain half demon. Idea by Valevlen.Bumblebee: https://teentitans.fandom.com/wiki/File:Bumblebee.jpgBe the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.





	Teen Titans: While Star is Away, the Sister Plays

“And just to be clear, you guys are sure that everything will be cool here while we’re gone?” Cyborg asked his leader, Robin, as he and Starfire finished loading their bags into the T-Car.  
  
Robin nodded in reply. “It’ll just be a couple of day… as long as you don’t try and join the Titans east again while you and Star help them fix up the damages to their Tower.” Robin said, earning a slightly sheepish look from the half-metal man. “And between rave, Beast Boy, AND me, we can stop Blackfire from getting up to any trouble. You know, if the threat of being kicked off of the planet and handed to the Galactic authorities wasn’t enough of a deterrent.”  
  
“Just remember to call if anything bad does happen, okay?” Cyborg requested.  
  
“Will do.”  
  
“Alright then, Star, you ready to go?” Cyborg asked the orange-skinned alien as she got the last of her bags loaded into the car’s trunk.  
  
“Just a moment more.” she said before floating over to Robin and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. “NOW, I am ready for us to be going.” she said while smile at Robin, who return the expression before she started to get into the car. “I look forward o seeing you soon, boyfriend Robin. Though admittedly, I am also most eager to spend time with our friends in the Titan’s east, especially friend Bumblebee.”  
  
Robin chuckled at that. “Well, just don’t take too long. The place’ll start feeling pretty empty without you guys.”  
  
-  
  
Up in Titan’s Tower and looking out the living room window as the T-Car drove off, Blackfire, wearing her purple pajama shorts and black tank top, grinned. “FINALLY!” she exclaimed. “Maybe now I can get up to something fun.” She doubted that she’d be allowed to leave the Tower unsupervised but, with Starfire out of the Tower, Blackfire doubted that anyone (besides Raven) would mind if she decided to place a certain game with a certain goth.  
  
-  
  
Later that night, Robin head into the Tower’s security room (complete with all the necessary monitors) and found an unusual sight. “Beast Boy?” he asked, surprised to see the green shapeshifter watching the security camera feeds.  
  
“Oh, hey Robin.” the green teen said, a grin on his face as he looked away from the monitors for just a moment before returning to them. “You’re just in time for the show. And don’t worry, I already set the cameras to record.”  
  
“What show?” Robin asked, confusion and suspicion clear in his voice as he sat down in a chair beside Beast Boy’s.  
  
“Heh, just watch. Blackfire and Rae are about to ‘play.’”  
  
-  
  
The Tower being empty of two of its louder residents had made for a good time for Raven to practice her meditation in the living room. Unfortunately, in her deep state of concertation, she was largely unaware of what was happening around her. At least, until she felt the back of her blue cloak being lifted up.  
  
“Time to pay my favorite game!” Blackfire shouted as she grabbed onto the back of Raven’s leotard and gave it a vicious PULL, lifting Raven up high and deeply wedgieing the spandex material into her pale butt while flipping her over and slamming her down on the floor.  
  
“GAAAAHHHOOOWWW, GURGH, AGGHHH!” Raven, her eyes wide cried out in pain from both the wedgie chafing her crack and the landing that made her grunt. As Blackfire planted a foot on her back, Raven looked up at her, rage showing on her face as she released a magical pulse of dark energy, resulting in…  
  
“NYEEEEEEEEE!” Blackfire squeaked out as the back of her purple panties, decorated with Hello Kitty logos, with lifted up out the back of her short and into her buttocks, making her clench as the magic pulled on them with absurd strength.  
  
“GET OFF Of ME!” Raven yelled while started to magically yank Blackfire’s panties away from her, making the older teen struggle to keep her boot on the goth’s ack while butt clenched up in pain.  
  
“NYGH, N-NO-OOWWW!” Bending herself over and worsening her magical wedgie, Blackfire grabbed onto Raven’s leotard again and gave it another pull, wedging it deeper into her opponent’s crack while still keeping her pinned with her foot before proceeded to give the material a series of yanks.  
  
“HYYYYRRRGGHHHH, AHHHOOWW, OOOWWWIIIEEEE!” Gritting her teeth and arcing her back as her butt was repeatedly flossed with spandex, Raven felt her lost her focus and was unable to keep pulling on Blackfire’s panties. “STOOOP IIIIIIT!”  
  
“Heheh-OWCH, I’ll take your begging as an admission of defeat.” Blackfire said, trying to ignore the pain in her own butt as she looked down at Raven’s wedgied and exposed buttocks. Lifting up her free hand, Blackfire delivered a super strong and devastating **SMACK** to Raven’s pale butt, already adding some color to it with just that first hit and making it jiggle.  
  
“AAAHHHHOOWWWIIEEE!”  
  
“That’s one down, so many more to go.” Blackfire said before continuing to rain down spanks.  
  
**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**  
  
-  
  
“Woah… this is…”  
  
“I know.” Beast Boy said as Robin ogled the exposed, wedgied, and still getting spanked buttocks on the screen (not that Beast Boy’s eyes could leave the screen either). “I figure Blackfire will keep at this until Star gets back and spanks her into submission.”  
  
Robin felt torn at that information. On one hand, he was really liking what he was seeing (so much so that a clear bulge had formed in his tights, just like one had at the groin area of Beast boy’s spandex jumpsuit) but on the other hand… “But, shouldn’t we help Raven?”  
  
“Dude, I guarantee you that none of the guys in the Titan’s east are helping Bumblebee right now AND that they’ll send us some of their own footage in exchange for what we’re recording here.” Beast Boy argued, earning a confused look from Robin.  
  
“What do mean they’re not helping Bumble…bee…” Suddenly, Robin remembered Starfire’s eagerness to see the girl again.  
  
-  
  
Earlier at the Titan’s East Tower…  
  
“OOOOOWWWWW!”  
  
Bumblebee, a black heroine with red lipstick ad a slim build who wore her hair pulled back into two buns, black and yellow turtleneck costume revealing her midriff, a yellow belt and long, black pants with her boots built in, as well as long, yellow arm bands. Being half-bee, she also possessed large, white bee wings that left her fly.  
  
And at the moment, her yellow granny panties decorated with little bees were being lifted up out the back of her pants by a pair of orange hands, getting up to her tiptoes and making her wings flap wildly (but without the correct pattern or motions for flight) while her toned buttocks clenched around the cotton invading her crack.  
  
“Staaarrrrrrgghhhaahhhhow!” she shouted as she felt Starfire use her super strength to stretch her underoos up further up her back. “Pleeeeassse staaahhhp!” she begged.  
  
Starfire giggled. “Oh my, I did not take you as one to give up so easily, friend Bumblebee. But very well, I believe I can administer your Loser’s Spanking now.”  
  
“My WHAT?!” In response to her question, Starfire grabbed onto the back of her tight pants and ripped off the seat of them, exposing her clenched, muscled, and wedgied butt, much to her embarrassment.  
  
With an innocent smile on her face, Starfire forced Bumblebee to the ground and then started smacking her butt, making the bee-themed heroine howl as her buttocks turned red.  
  
-  
  
Later that day.  
  
***ZZZZAAAAP***  
  
“YEEEEP!” Starfire shrieked out as she felt Bumblebee’s stinger (B-shaped pistol-like weapons that fired electricity) blast her butt while she was walking down the hall, destroying her skirt and managing to leave her butt feeling sore through her pink bikini style panties.  
  
“How do you like it?!” Bumblebee shouted angrily while marching towards her.  
  
Not one to be taken easily, Starfire turned herself around and reached out to grab the rival heroine as she got closer… only for Bumblebee to shrink down to her much smaller size to avoid the grab and start flying away.  
  
Unfortunately for her, Starfire was quick once she floated up off of her feet and zoomed through the air, letting her snatch the small Bumblebee up in her hand. “Ah, hey, let me go!” the now very small heroine demanded.  
  
“I am afraid I cannot do that just yet, my friend.” Starfire said, grinning as she used two fingers to pull off Bumblebee’s pants against her will before then grabbing onto her bee-themed underoos. “I must first claim victory once again.” With just the tiniest pull, Sarfire was able to stretch those tiny panties DEEP into Bumblbee’s butt and make the small heroine absolutely SQUEAL for mercy.  
  
That of course, soon lead to a brutal spanking delivered by just a single finger.  
  
-  
  
Robin blushed and got an embarrassingly happy/perverse look on his face as he started to think about what was going on at the Titan’s East Tower right now.  
  
“I take it you’re on board for sitting back and enjoying the show.” Beast Boy said, getting an eager nod from Robin.  
  
-  
  
Over the next day and a half, Blackfire proceeded to continuously abuse Raven’s butt, spanking and wedgieing it while always keeping the gothic girl close at hand to play with. And of course, Blackfire made sure to keep the ice off limits for her.  
  
This went on until the day when Starfire (and Cyborg) would return from their trip.  
  
On that day, Blackfire was seated on the couch, and petting Raven’s bright red and wedgied butt (which twitched in pain) as the gothic girl whimpered (her cloak discarded). “I’ve gotta say, it’s good to be the queen again.” Blackfire said.  
  
Then, having entered the room and come up behind her sister, Starfire leaned down by Blackfire’s ear and whispered, “Is that so?”  
  
“AH!” Jumping up in fright, Blackfire threw Raven to the floor (make the goth grunt upon landing) and spun around to see Starfire, arms crossed and glaring. “S-sister… I-I didn’t know you would be back today.”  
  
“Yes, I can see that.” Starfire said, giving her spanked and wedgied friend on the floor a brief glance. “And I can also see that you are in a most desperate need for punishment.” Blackfire gulped. “Now, assume the position on the couch!”  
  
Cared by the harsh command, Blackfire complied, bending over the couch’s armrest and dropping her shorts to reveal a pair of purple panties with a large Hello Kitty face covering her orange butt. The older Tamaranean felt herself begin to shake as Starfire grabbed onto the waistband of her panties,  
  
And then Blackfire’s body stiffened as her panties were given a hard pull, stretching the fabric all the way up to her shoulder and revealing her clenching buttocks in one go. “GAAAHHHK!”  
  
Starfire then charged up a starbolt in her right hand and brought it down HARD on Blackfire’s butt.  
  
**SMACK!ZZZZZZZZAAAAAP**  
  
“AAAAAAHHHHHHOOOOOWWWWWWIIIEEEE!” Blackfire, having spent so long getting conditioned to these spankings and how to react, could already feel her eyes welling up with tears.  
  
**SMACK!ZZZZZZZZAAAAAP SMACK!ZZZZZZZZAAAAAP SMACK!ZZZZZZZZAAAAAP SMACK!ZZZZZZZZAAAAAP**  
  
-  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Titan’s East Tower…  
  
“Aaahhhoooohhhh…” Bumblebee moaned as she rested on the coach, a large bag of ice resting on her bare butt. “Oou guhysh suuuuck…” she mumbled to her teammates; voice difficult to make out due to the pillow she had her face buried in.  
  
“Hey, you were the one who said you could handle her.” Speedy shot back in defense of neither him nor any of the other guys helping her deal with Starfire busting the winged heroine’s butt.  
  
Never mind the actual reason being that they were all just busy enjoying the sight of Bumblebee getting repeatedly wedgied and spanked into submission.


End file.
